A Hawk and his Girl
by AgentofLegends27
Summary: A series of one shots based on daddyhawk, Wanda and Clint as a father daughter relationship. Other ships won't be included other than cannon ships such as Laura and Clint. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**so hello and welcome! This is just a set of unordered one shots based on daddyhawk, Clint Barton and Wanda Maximoff as father and daughter. It will most likely be updated when I have an idea and requests are appreciated loads! So are review, it really helps:) so that's enough rambling from me and thanks for reading! This first one is set directly after age of ultron**

Chapter one: I thought I lost you both

Clint entered the hellicarrier and crashed into a chair. He had just made it to the bridge and heard watched as Natasha tried to get the hulk, Bruce banner, to come back to he ship but he closed the call.

"Everyone accounted for?" He asked the director as he played with a pen, trying not to think of the quick kid that was killed, he made a note to check up on Wanda in a little while, he never wanted the first round to go through this, he couldn't get the image of the sacred girl in the building out of his mind.

"Everyone apart of the android and miss maximoff." Fury said. Clint got up and headed to the window, seeing the city falling below him, it could be, he couldn't have lost them both in one night. He sunk into the floor with a sigh, not his girl.

"We have incoming." An agent said as Clint headed over quickly to see what it was, or rather who. He noticed the android land with a girl in his arms. Clint ran to find the door. He opened it and sprinted over despite the lack of air. He helped vision with Wanda and got her inside, gently taking her to a room to rest, he sat down on the chair and looked over with a weak smile.

"Peitro." Wanda whispered with a crook in her voice. Clint put his hand on her shoulder as she leaned in and wiped the tears from her face. Her brother, her twin was gone and it hurt, a lot.

"I know, I know." The archer replied as he held the girl "you scared me kid, I thought I had lost you," Clint said, hiding the pain my his voice so it was hardly noticeable. The two avengers sat in silence, deep in thought, re running the day. The attacks, the deaths, one most of all. A twin, A kid.

"He was all I had." Wanda whispered as tears fall from her eyes like waterfalls. She was failing at being strong, had no clue anymore, how to carry on, survive. Her whole world had fallen to pieces. Clint hugged her slightly tighter.

"I know, you have us now, especially me." Clint replied calmly, sportively. He could barely bare to see his girl in this state, the youngest of them all had just possibly lost more than all of them, except Steve.

"I need to go to the debrief, you don't have to come." Clint said as he sat back slightly and got ready to leave, he would rather stay but couldn't miss it, as much as he wanted to. Wanda got up to leave as well

"Please can I come?" She asked looking up slightly "I want to get out and look around and go." She spoke as she got up and left with Clint following behind. He smiled slightly at the girls strength.

"Okay egar beaver, I'll see what I can do" he said as he went in front to show the way, before talking to Steve and Fury as they came to the front of the room. Soon the four of them entered as Wanda sat next to Clint and Steve.

Through out the whole debrief Wanda sat in silence, looking and listening, brave. Dispite everything she'd been through that day. All Clint could do was watch her protectively. All he could think was 'I nearly lost you too'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, Blaim exams and school! So this chapter is added after civil war. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Clint, I'm sorry

Wanda sat in her room, huddled up with her back against the wall, facing away from the door, she was deep in thought, almost scared to move, lost in her emotions and thoughts. The prison was hell for here, pain and more pain. Stuck in a cell, in a jacket, scared to move, breath, speak.

Clint walked by and noticed his girl, he walked in gently. "Hey" he said calmly as he walked forward and sat next to her, he put his hand on her shoulder.

He was flung across the room "Clint! I'm sorry!" She said turning around, horrified. She was just so afraid, so lost and now she hurt someone.

"It's okay kid" Clint replied, getting up and brushing off his clothes and walking back over to sit by her on the bed "it's okay, you've changed slightly, it's okay,stuff like this does that." He said with a sigh, thinking of Nat, himself, Coulson, May. He didn't know what to do with his girl, now.

"Clint ..I..m scared." She said, returning to her position on the bed, looking at the wall. She recognised the change in herself, she was...different.

"I know kid, it's okay, you have a right to be." He said as he carefully stroked her hair, that was different, her head hadn't been in a straight jacket, she leaned her head on his shoulder carefully, the two of them sat there quietly in this position.

"They will come for us." She sighed, they will put her back in prison, back in the straight jacket, back to the pain.

"And we will be ready, they won't hurt you again." Clint said calmly, no one was hurting his girl again, he will make sure of it, not even his team. He will fight them all for his girl.

Wanda sat there in silence, calmer than before, Clint with her and that counted for a lot, she smiled slightly. Clint noticed this and felt good, his girl would heal and he would help her do it. This was why Laura told him to go, his girl needed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well it's been a long timeXD Very sorry if anyone is reading this. Please review with any thoughts you have! The more reviews the more likely the next update will be soon. Anyway I hope you enjoy. This is directly after civil war.**

Chapter 3: don't turn out the lights

Wanda brushed her hair, gently laying it on her shoulder. She stroked the smooth brown hair with a sigh, flash backs of the expected pain hitting her with every movement. She knew she wasn't in the jacket for days, it was just hours and had been a few hours ago now and get she couldn't shake it. She knew she needed sleep and sighed softly. She also needed to calm down. She gently licked up the guitar in the corner of the room that had been taken from her old room, she began to strum and sing softly, playing a melody that her mother had taught her when she was alive. The soft melody surrounded the room as she played and after about 10 minutes Wanda felt calm enough to try to sleep. She got up and walked over to the door to turn off the light, like so many times she had done before but now she hesitated.

"Don't be afraid." She whispered to herself, switching off the light but instantly she knew it was a bad move. The darkness seemed constricting, confining, choking. Wanda panicked, hitting the walk to desperately find the switch but it was no use, her hand had slipped and she could find it in the dark, panicked state. Wanda slowly sunk to the floor, holding her knees and shaking. The door creeped open and she looked over, knowing she couldn't fight in this state. Then the light switched on.

Clint was by her side in seconds, careful not to provoke the same reaction as earlier, not to cause her any more pain. Wanda was still breathing heavily, only slightly calmer now the light was on. She didn't move though, almost caught in her fear, her eyes closed, screwed tightly shut, barely noticeable as her face was facing her legs, as if hiding from something.

"Wanda, you can open your eyes, it's over, your safe." Clint said slowly with an undeniable sense of urgency at the same time, maybe even a hint of fear in his voice. She looked up after a few more minutes and tried to blink the tears from her eyes. She hated feeling weak. Her body ached from the day, the pain, both emotional and physical, the fighting. She sighed softly, leaning into Clint slightly.

"Sorry.. I..." She muttered softly, fear seeping into her voice, her lips still shaking slightly. Clint replied with a nod, gently soothing her. He sighed and hugged her closer. Wanda slowly began to calm down but he body still shock slightly.

"Okay..that's better" Clint replied with a smile, still slightly worried. He sighed and moved so he was in front of her. "Look at me?" He asked as Wanda put her head up. He nodded. "Remember, after all, you can just switch on the light with a click of your fingers" Wanda knew this but..she was scared. Her time in the prison, she could almost still feel the shocks when she walked, the constraints around her body as she moved. She didn't know if she every would get over it..let alone use her curse again. That's what it was after all. What got her here, what caused all those deaths that weighted down her shoulders.

"I..I can't" she admitted softly, looking back down, ashamed, embarrassed. She didn't know what she felt. Alone. Clint nodded. He felt angry for her, for all that these people had done. He promised in his head they would pay, like they would pay if it was his own daughter Lila, that's what Wanda was after all. Another of his strays is what Laura would say, after lucky and Nat.

"Okay" he said softly, taking a watch off his wrist. "I got this soon after I came." He replied, not explaining why...it was almost a joke. He had walked into the wrong room, been found sitting high in the throne room one to many times. They had given him this watch as a map but he kept it. He had barely been here a day and he heard they planned to give everyone else one tomorrow anyway. "It controls all the lights, happens to be a light itself and can dim them...it also has a map, everyone else is getting there's tomorrow, take it for tonight:" he replied handing it to her.

Wanda nodded and smiled slightly "thank you." She replied, looking over at him.

"Oh and you'll be back to your normal self soon enough." Clint replied, getting up. Wanda followed suit and sat onto her bed again. "Good night." He said, walking over and kissing her gently on the forehead "I'm just two doors over if you need me." He replied before walking out of the room.

Wanda looked at it, her watch was easy enough to figure out. She slowly turned down the lights step by step until they were dim enough to sleep under. She laid down gently on the pillow, deep in thought before drifting off the sleep.


End file.
